QUAKE WIZARDS
QUAKE WIZARDS is a modification for Quake made by Qyv. This modification allows the player to cast some of the spells from Dungeons and Dragons. The modification was designed in such a way to make it simple to add and remove spells, since each spell was its own .QCC file. As a proof of concept, this modification includes only level 1 spells, meaning they are made to be extremely weak and mostly useless to the average player. Furthermore, most spells had issues and were incomplete at the time of release. Many spells did not exist, even in level 1, but the author assumed them possible and would stated he would continue to try designing them. Spells would be organized by levels. For example, level 2 spells would be impulses 120-129 while level 9 would be impulses 190-199. A second set would exist around 200, meaning impulses 220-229 would be another set of level 2 spells. Note however that there is a limitation with 255 impulses, meaning level 5 spells would use impulses 50-59. The cost of the spell is determined by magic level, meaning a level 1 spell (of which all are) would cost 10 Cells, while a level 5 would cost 50. Impulses * Impulse 110 - Jump - Causes the player to leap in the direction they were looking, upwards if they look up, or forward if they look straight ahead. Looking down is almost worthless, slightly shuffling the player as they have nowhere to jump. Borrows a lot of code from the Fiend's Pentagram. * Impulse 111 - Wizard Mark - Creates a Rune of Hell Magic at the specified location. Only one can be active at a time. Lasts 20 seconds. Note that the Rune is not able to be interacted with in any way and is not solid, meaning it serves little to no purpose. * Impulse 112 - Light - Mostly taken from Quake Flares with the dimness stage removed. The flare is a bubble instead of an Enforcer projectile to reflect that it is a magical entity. If it hits an opponent, it will continually spam a noise until it is eventually removed. * Impulse 113 - Shocking Grasp - Intended to cause a bit of damage while kicking the opponent away from them. This spell does not work at all, however, making it entirely useless to cast. * Impulse 114 - Burning Hands - Fires a Death Knight projectile. On levels without Death Knights, an error will appear about the sound not being precached. The author could not figure out how to make more than one projectile appear for the player. * Impulse 115 - Color Spray - Causes a few pixels to appear in front of the player. Almost entirely worthless. * Impulse 116 - Armor - Gives the player 40 Armor. This Armor never wears out and doesn't have a time limit, meaning it lasts as long as the player does not pick up another set of Armor. * Impulse 117 - Phantasmal Force - Creates a hologram mostly taken from the v1.0 version of the HoloSelf QuakeC Mod. Appears to hold an Axe instead of a Shotgun. The author questioned making the hologram player white as opposed to the default brown. * Impulse 118 - Magic Missile - Taken from the Scrag projectile mechanic of Morph. Causes only 5 damage per shot. Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake impulse mods